


Mirar al cielo

by Talvi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Sherlock, Depressed Sherlock, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Sherlock está pasando por un mal momento y decide hablar con John al respecto. Watson descubrirá algo nuevo sobre su amigo y juntos tratarán de encontrarle una solución.-trigger warning, lean los tags





	1. La charla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking at the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861965) by [Talvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi). 



> Este es mi primer escrito en el fandom, la verdad es que hace años que estoy con Sherlock y Johnlock pero venía evitando escribir por las razones que verán en el fic, creo. Es posible (muy posible) que estén un poco fuera de personaje, pero la verdad realmente quería escribir este fic y espero que vaya por buen camino y que les guste un poco.

Todo comenzó con las siestas. Llevaban viviendo juntos casi un año y John nunca había visto a Sherlock tomar una siesta durante el día. Usualmente Sherlock nunca dormía más de 6 horas al día, quizás necesitaba descansar un poco más después de un caso, pero rápidamente volvía a su rutina. 6 horas de sueño por noche, sin siesta. Pero ahora, Sherlock dormía casi 10 horas por noche y siempre tomaba una siesta de 3 o 4 horas. Pero nunca se iba a la cama a la misma hora que John, siempre se quedaba despierto acostado en el sofá.

-¿Sherlock?- llamó John desde la cocina a la figura (aparentemente) dormida en el sillón. -¿Quieres té?-

-¿quehoraes?- respondió Sherlock sin moverse.

-Casi las 11 am. Que bueno que es domingo ¿no?-

-No quiero té.

-¿Bizcochos?

-No.

-¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir anoche?

-nosé.

John entró en el living y se encontró con un montón de libros desperdigados en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-loslibrossonestúpidos.

-Ok, entiendo.

-todoesestúpido.

-Si, ya dijiste eso alguna vez.- John se sentó frente al escritorio luego de levantar uno de los libros del piso. -¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? ¿Casos? ¿Violín? ¿Más libros?

-Dormir.

-Estás durmiendo mucho últimamente. 

-Shhh…

John no presionó más el asunto. Si Sherlock quería dormir, él lo dejaría. El detective necesitaba un buen descanso.  
Tres días después John amenazó con tirar todo su equipo de química si Sherlock no tomaba una ducha. Pasó de estar acostado en el sofá, a la ducha, al sofá nuevamente y durmió hasta entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente llamó Lestrade. El teléfono de Sherlock estuvo sonando casi quince minutos hasta que John se lo alcanzó, solo para que terminara siendo estrellado contra la pared opuesta.

Lestrade llamó a John esta vez. Sherlock se rehusó a hablar y no mostró ningún interés en el caso que, al parecer, era al menos un nueve.

Una semana después se encontraban en la misma situación que al principio, esta vez a las 3 de la tarde, con Sherlock durmiendo una siesta en el sofá luego de comer una tostada en el desayuno cuando John casi lo forzó a hacerlo. Si, John se estaba empezando a preocupar, quería recordar exactamente cuando todo esto había comenzado pero no podía. Quizás hacía como 3 semanas, pensó mientras abría un archivo nuevo en su laptop y escribía una nota al respecto. Después de todo, era un doctor, y Sherlock durmiendo tanto podría significar muchas cosas, así que decidió mejor mantenerse atento a su amigo. El detective se movió en el sillón acostándose sobre su espalda mirando al techo, pero puso sus manos sobre su cara.

-John…- dijo suavemente.

-¿Si?- John se apresuró a contestar, casi feliz de ver a Sherlock finalmente despertándose y hablándole.

-Ya no puedo hacer esto.

-¿No puedes hacer qué?

-Esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡ESTO!- gritó Sherlock levantándose del sillón, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡No puedo, John! ¡Por favor ayúdame!

-Si, ok, ok- respondió John levantándose también y acercándose a su amigo –Escúchame, te voy a ayudar, pero necesito que seas más específico. –miró a Sherlock a la cara y su corazón se rompió. ¿Sherlock llorando? eso era definitivamente algo que no esperaba ver. -¿Qué..qué está pasando? Háblame.

-Ya no puedo hacer esto, John…-

-¿Hacer qué?

-Vivir.

-Sherlock…-

Repentinamente Sherlock se movió y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Sherlock, no, espera.- John corrió tras él y lo agarró en la cocina.-Escucha, no puedes decir algo como eso y luego irte.-

-John…-

-No, ven aquí. Te vas a sentar conmigo y vamos a hablar, hablar de verdad. Es obvio que lo necesitas y estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte cuanto pueda. Juntos vamos a encontrar una solución, lo prometo, Sherlock. Por favor.  
Sherlock giró y miró en dirección a John, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ok…- dijo más calmadamente y caminó hacia el sofá –Me disculpo de antemano si no puedo… si me es muy difícil…hablar. No estoy acostumbrado a…tener a alguien.

-Lo sé.- asintió John –Pero yo estoy aquí ahora, ¿ok?

Sherlock se sentó y esperó a que John hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

-John, no mentía cuando lo dije. Ya no puedo hacer esto. Vivir. Todo es tan difícil ahora mismo, levantarme, o comer, o simplemente estar despierto. Me siento…vacío por dentro, como si hubiera un hueco dentro mío que no puedo llenar. Nada de lo que significaba algo en mi vida, los casos, el violín…nada de eso tiene sentido ya. No puedo ver más allá de estas cuatro paredes…Yo…- suspiró y volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, esta vez tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Sherlock, ¿te das cuenta…? ¿sabes lo que esto parece ser?- John habló primero como un doctor, siendo que muchas personas ya le habían dicho cosas como esa en el pasado, y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

-Lo sé, lo sé, John. Esta no es la primera vez en mi vida que me pasa…algo así.-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-Tenía catorce años la primera vez. Mis padres se preocuparon mucho pero no sabían qué hacer. Esa vez duró casi seis meses. Luego pasó un tiempo sin cambios y aquello parecía simplemente una situación aislada. Cuando terminé la escuela rápidamente empeoré y comencé a…bueno, a usar drogas. Cuando tenía 19 estaba…suicida. Mycroft me ayudó. Tengo que…algún día tengo que agradecerle por eso. Luego de cuatro meses con pensamientos suicidas y autolesionándome, me envió a un médico y bueno, me medicaron. Estuvo…bien por unas cuantas semanas, quizás un mes hasta que me puse maníaco, me escapé de la casa de Mycroft y terminé en la calle, usando drogas de nuevo. No estaba pensando, John, no podía. Era un caos, todo. Cuando Mycroft me encontró yo estaba muy mal, haciendo cosas de las que no puedo hablar para conseguir más droga o simplemente para conseguir algo de comida. No volví a la medicación y creo que Mycroft nunca me perdonó por esa decisión. Antes de conocerte, como dos meses antes, tuve mi último episodio. Resolví cinco casos en una semana. Luego de que te mudaste conmigo, Mycroft quería que te lo dijera…pero no pude. Ahora…ahora estoy perdiendo mi voluntad de vivir otra vez y ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello, no quiero asustarte. Sé que te irás después de esto.

-Entonces…es un trastorno del estado de ánimo.

-Bipolar, dijeron los doctores. Depresión mayor, hipomanía y episodios mixtos…doctor.- Sherlock desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Cuando decidió pedir ayuda a John, sentía que había tocado fondo. Pero ahora…estaba seguro de que John se iría.

-Sherlock, no voy a…Hey…-tomó una de las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas –Mírame y escúchame, por favor. Gracias. No me voy a ir. ¿Me oyes? No lo voy a hacer. Esto… - John trataba de encontrar las palabras justas. Ya no como un doctor, sino como un amigo. Necesitaba que Sherlock entendiera que no se iba a alejar.-Gracias por contarme esto. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no deberías avergonzarte. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿ok? Te voy a ayudar y juntos vamos a encontrar una forma…-

-Quiero…quiero dormir, John.

Sherlock estaba durmiendo de nuevo en el sillón mientras John se preparaba una taza de té. Fue a su habitación y encontró una caja que contenía algunos de sus viejos libros de medicina. Encontró el que buscaba y volvió al living. Se sentó, puso la taza de té a su lado y abrió el libro en el capítulo “Trastornos del estado de ánimo”. Sherlock durmió por otras dos horas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más...¿fuerte? ¿oscuro?  
> Bueno, es un poco de lo que pasa por la mente de Sherlock en estos momentos.  
> Trigger warning por ideas suicidas.

Llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas en la cama. Estaba harto, totalmente harto. Cada vez que comenzaba a dormirse se despertaba sobresaltado. En la oscuridad su cabeza parecía girar sin control y cuando cerraba los ojos veía sombras que acechaban y escuchaba gritos que lo perseguían. La noche anterior se había acostado cerca de las 3 am y en la mitad de la noche se despertó cinco veces. 

Esto era ridículo.

Por su ventana entraba un poco de luz de la calle y cuando escuchó las voces de dos personas caminando por la vereda se preguntó, trató de deducir qué sería de sus vidas. Ambos eran jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer de alrededor de 20 años. Reían mientras hablaban y Sherlock sintió como el vacío dentro de él se acrecentaba. Un caudal incontenible de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo y quiso gritar en la oscuridad. Quería dejar salir un grito de desesperación, sentir que en ello se iba todo el dolor que no lo dejaba vivir.

John.

Había pasado varios días pensando en decirle a John todo lo que le estaba pasando. En algunos momentos se sentía lo suficientemente desesperanzado como para pedir ayuda, pero en otros momentos su depresión se llenaba de furia y frustración y sólo quería gritar hasta que John se alejase de él para siempre. Esas veces eran las que más odiaba. Acostado en el sofá, tenía que luchar contra lo que adentro suyo hervía, contra toda la furia que no lo dejaba en paz. Tenía que luchar contra todos esos pensamientos que inundaban su mente y que solo le decían que no era merecedor de una amistad tan pura como la de John y que éste se iría en la primera oportunidad que tuviese si sólo se le daba una razón. Y Sherlock le había dado muchas razones, miles de veces. Sentía la culpa entorpecer sus pensamientos cada vez que John estaba cerca suyo.

Imágenes.

Lo peor eran las cosas que se imaginaba. A veces se veía a sí mismo robando el revólver de su amigo mientras éste dormía y a continuación veía las paredes llenas de sangre luego de que pusiese el arma en su boca, la señora Hudson subía corriendo al escuchar el ruido y John trataba de contenerla en su llanto. En otros momentos se veía en los callejones más apartados de la ciudad vendiendo su violín a cambio de la cantidad apropiada de pastillas, y podía ver a John y a Lestrade horas después encontrando su cuerpo en algún basural. Más de una vez se había visto encerrado en el baño mientras John tomaba su té de la tarde, una cuchilla en su mano y el color rojo oscuro inundando todo a su alrededor mientras se perdía en sus propias pesadillas, John rompía la puerta del baño y sus manos se ensuciaban con su sangre mientras no dejaba de llamarlo. A veces tenía esos pensamientos mientras fingía dormir cuando John pasaba el tiempo escribiendo en su blog, a veces aparecían mientras tomaba una de las insulsas duchas a las que el doctor le obligaba, a veces lo asaltaban al mirar por la ventana tratando de encontrarle un color al cielo. 

Movimiento.

No podía moverse. Durante el día lograba vagar de un lado a otro, pero cada una de sus extremidades parecía hecha de plomo. Los párpados le pesaban cuando pestañeaba y sus costillas parecían doler del esfuerzo cada vez que respiraba. John lo forzaba a comer y Sherlock tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para levantar un pedazo de pan tostado y llevárselo a la boca. Salir de la cama o del sofá significaba reunir todas las fuerzas de donde no las tenía solo para encontrarse luego en el suelo tratando de contener el llanto.

Música.

No recordaba la última vez que había agarrado su violín. Cuando esto recién estaba comenzando en un momento lo sacó de su estuche, pero no pudo animarse a agarrar el arco. Ya no estaba dentro de él. Los sonidos no recorrían su cuerpo. La música que sonaba levemente en sus oídos no tenía ningún sabor. La desesperación lo inundó y pasó dos horas encerrado en su habitación mientras la culpa y la desesperanza lo abatían en forma de lágrimas. No podía y no sabía cuándo iba a poder nuevamente. John le preguntó una noche por qué no tocaba su violín y Sherlock, mirando hacia la pared, sintió algo romperse en su pecho; no le contestó y John no volvió a tocar el tema.

Colores.

Ya no salía del departamento. Una vez se le había ocurrido mirar por la ventana hacia la calle y no pudo ver los rostros de las personas. Sabía que algunos estaban riendo pero no podía ver sus sonrisas. El cielo. El cielo no tenía ningún color y recordaba a John diciendo que estaban teniendo días muy soleados. Pero el sol ya no existía para él. Y no lograba encontrar el azul que alguna vez había amado. Lo peor era por las noches. Se levantaba a la madrugada y miraba por la ventana de su habitación pero las estrellas no tenían brillo. Alguna vez le había comentado a John lo hermoso que era el cielo estrellado pero ahora solo era un lienzo negro. Por dentro suyo corrían ríos en blanco y negro y cuando se miraba al espejo sólo recordaba el color de sus ojos porque su madre solía hacer canciones al respecto. 

Llamadas.

Lestrade lo llamaba. Le mandaba mensajes. Hasta que apagó su teléfono. No podía contestarle. El Detective le hablaría de cientos de casos distintos tratando de despertar su interés pero no comprendería las razones por las que Sherlock no podía presentarse en las escenas del crimen. Su mente ya no funcionaba de la misma forma. Las deducciones eran simplemente palabras y frases sin sentido que no lograban conectarse en su cabeza. Y aún si lo hicieran lo mejor sería que no lo intentara. Siempre había sido un fenómeno. Tantas personas se lo habían dicho que debían tener razón. Podía sentir sus miradas juzgándolo continuamente y sabía las cosas que decían cuando él se iba. Tenían razón, por supuesto que la tenían. Lo que él hacía no era un don, nunca lo había sido. Era simplemente un truco de magia que ya no sorprendía a nadie. John fingía estar impresionado pero Sherlock estaba seguro de que era solo un acto. Nadie podría realmente apreciarlo por lo que era. Ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos progresando

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

-No, John, no vamos a hacer nada. Esto…Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije ayer. Puedo manejar esto, es sólo…-

-Es depresión, Sherlock. No es una broma. No es algo que se te va a pasar. Vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto, quieras o no. No voy a dejar que sigas sufriendo de esta forma.

-No estoy suf…

-No, Sherlock. Sé muy bien lo que estás intentando hacer. No me voy a alejar. No te voy a dejar solo en esto. Es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a las drogas? ¿De que me suicide? Bien, pues le tengo una noticia, Dr. Watson: no necesito que me cuide, ni que le tenga lástima al pobre depresivo, ni que esté detrás de mí todo el tiempo controlando que no esté cerca de un objeto con filo. No voy a hacer nada peligroso, y aún si lo hiciera, no sería nada de tu interés, este no es tu problema. Es mío, siempre fue mi problema. Y ¿sabes qué? si ayer no hubiésemos tenido esa ridícula charla, ni siquiera sabrías lo que me está pasando y podrías seguir con tu vida ignorándome

-¿Ignorándote? Sherlock… Sherlock, no sé qué estás pensando… Listo, esto es todo, voy a llamar a Mycroft.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No no no. John, no hagas eso.

-Entonces ¿vamos a trabajar en esto juntos?

-John, no necesito…

-No necesitas ¿qué? ¿No necesitas que te ayude? ¿Vas a salir de esto solo? ¿Vas a dejar que la depresión siga apoderándose de tu vida y te quite las cosas que disfrutas?

-La depresión no está apoderándose de mi vida

-¿No? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes? 

-Gracias por prestar atención, doctor.

-No, Sherlock, esto es en serio. Necesitas volver a tu vida. Volver a salir, resolver casos, tocar el violín…

-¿Casos? ¿El violín? John, no tengo energía para nada de eso. No la tengo. No puedo ni siquiera levantarme de la cama y tú quieres que toque Tchaikovsky.

-Sherlock, sé que ahora todo eso te parece difícil…

-¿Difícil? ¡Es imposible! Imposible. ¿Y casos? No puedo pensar, John. Las palabras…las deducciones ya no tienen coherencia dentro de mi cabeza.

-Sherlock…

-No puedo más, John. No puedo seguir así.

-Lo vamos a superar juntos.

-No tienes porqué. Este es mi problema. No te incumbe.

-Sí lo hace. Soy tu amigo, Sherlock.

-Amigo…

-Sí, eso soy y lo voy a seguir siendo. Voy a estar aquí.

-John…

-¿Vas a tomar otra siesta?

-Si. Quizás cuando me despierte podría…tomar un té.

-Bien, me parece bien.

Había una parte de John que no podía tolerar verlo así. Rogaba porque fuera la última vez que tuviera que presenciar un episodio como este, pero sabía que no lo sería. Sabía que haría todo lo posible por ver a Sherlock nuevamente resolviendo casos, tocando el violín a las 2 de la mañana, paseándose por el departamento mientras hacía un nuevo experimento. Necesitaba verlo así otra vez. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la de Sherlock. El violín descansaba en su estuche a un lado. Se sentó en la silla de cuero negro y suspiró. Trató de recordar cuándo Sherlock había tomado una ducha, cuándo había comido por última vez y de pronto se sintió cansado. No podía, no ahora, necesitaba estar bien para ayudar a su amigo, para ser su sostén en este momento. Su teléfono vibró y se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de texto de Sherlock. “Gracias.” Una sola palabra que significaba tanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, John fue hasta la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua fresca, caminó por el pasillo y tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock, escuchó un murmullo y entró. Sherlock estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba y sus ojos parecían vacíos. En silencio, John se acercó y depositó el vaso en la mesa de luz. Sherlock suspiró y se pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. John se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin pensarlo puso una mano en la frente de su amigo. Sin palabras, quería decirle todo lo que ahora necesitaba decirle, que estaría siempre para él, sin importar qué, decirle que estas cosas pasarían, que en algún momento volvería a disfrutar de las cosas que amaba, y que John estaría siempre a su lado para acompañarlo. Sherlock se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y tomó un largo trago del vaso de agua, suspiró y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del doctor. Se quedaron así varios minutos, en silencio mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la calle afuera. La vida seguía, para todos, pero este momento, en esta habitación, el tiempo estaba congelado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se enfrenta a un nuevo desafío en su lucha contra su trastorno del estado de ánimo. Y John está ahí, a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, gracias por leer esta historia!
> 
> Ahora si:  
> en este capítulo (y en el que sigue) los diálogos ya no están señalados con el guión (-), sino con comillas (" ").  
> Y una cosa más:  
> yo tengo trastorno bipolar, y aunque quizás no sea tan fuerte como el que creo que Sherlock tiene en esta historia, es difícil, y la medicación y la terapia han significado un cambio importante (para bien) en mi vida.

Había mucho blanco. Las paredes eran blancas, los muebles eran blancos. Eso le daba náuseas. Sherlock quería escaparse, y había tratado de hacerla ya un par de veces. Así que John ahora estaba sosteniendo su mano. “No puedes escaparte. No lo harás. No esta vez. Me voy a asegurar de eso.” Había dicho. Sherlock suspiró, sabía que John tenía razón, pero no estaba de humor para darse cuenta. Había un cuadro en la pared frente a él. No podía reconocer al autor, así que probablemente era alguien desconocido. Trató de pensar. Quizás era el regalo de un amigo, o de algún familiar. Quizás ella lo había pintado. De todas formas, en ese momento no importaba. Ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse otra vez a ese tipo de doctor. En su mente, una cosa era ver a un doctor porque habías sido apuñalado o porque tenías un brazo roto. Pero esto era…diferente. Oh Dios, esto era tan diferente. Él sabía cómo era esto, ya había estado en esa posición antes, sólo que aquella vez fue Mycroft quien casi lo encadena a la silla en la sala de espera. Ahora, cuando te rompes un brazo, simplemente vas y le dices “Creo que tengo un brazo roto, me duele como el demonio.” y luego, quizás después de algunas pruebas, te dan la solución y en un par de meses estás de vuelta en acción. Pero esto…esto requería hablar, abrirse frente a otra persona. Y Sherlock no estaba habituado a eso. Incluso le seguía ocultando cosas a John. Pero ahora tenía que caminar dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sentarse en una silla y explicarle a alguien que su cerebro estaba fuera de control y que todos los días soñaba con la muerte. Y hablar sobre su pasado. Y luego te dan tus pastillas de la felicidad y no vuelves por un mes. Y las pastillas de la felicidad puede que no sean tan felices y tu cerebro trata de ajustarse pero sigues sintiéndote cansado durante el día y quizás ahora tus manos empiezan a temblar y ¿cómo se suponía que iba a poder tocar su violín de esa forma? John le había dicho muchas veces en los últimos días que era un mal necesario, que tendría que enfrentarse con los efectos adversos, pero que los efectos adversos de un trastorno bipolar sin tratar eran siempre peor. No quería esto. Durante todo el año que vivió con John había estado normal (eutímico, si, lo recordaba), y, honestamente, había empezado a pensar que todo eso del trastorno bipolar no era real, que quizás se le había ido de alguna forma y que iba a poder vivir su vida teniendo alguna forma de control sobre sus emociones y su ánimo y de repente, le sucede esto. No quería esto, nunca lo había pedido y le parecía que era realmente injusto porque él había hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero por todos los dioses, ¡sólo tenía 14 cuando le sucedió por primera vez!

“Sherlock?”

Y ahora estaba atrapado aquí, con este nuevo doctor y John diciéndole algo sobre terapia, pero ¿terapia? ¿cada semana? ¿y medicación todos los días? y él lo sabía, sabía que eso iba a durar años, quizás por el resto de su vida e incluso así, podía seguir teniendo episodios, no había garantía de que iba a estar eutímico por un mes o un año. Y ese estúpido cuadro frente a él, y las paredes blancas, y no, no quería medicación, no gracias, solo quería su vida de vuelta.

“Sherlock!”

Pero la mano de John estaba allí. Si, lo estaba. Sosteniéndolo. John, cierto, John.

“Sherlock.”

“Perdón, estaba…pensando.”

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Deprimido.”

“Lo siento.”

“Gracias, John.”

“Cuando quieras.”

“Cada mes por el resto de mi vida.”

“Sabes que en algunos años, si estás realmente muy bien, quizás…”

“Si, lo sé.”

“No es una sentencia de muerte, Sherlock, es para mejorar tu salud.”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esto es…injusto. Es difícil.”

“Eres un gran hombre de todas formas. Eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, de muchas maneras. Esto es sólo un…obstáculo que tienes que enfrentar.”

“Gracias, John. Gracias por venir conmigo.”

John sonrió. Podía darse cuenta que su amigo estaba siendo honesto. Y odiaba esto, por supuesto que lo hacía. Pero esto era bueno para Sherlock, finalmente estar consiguiendo ayuda de verdad. Sabía que estaba siendo muy molesto para con su amigo desde que se enteró lo de su depresión, casi forzándolo a que coma, que se levante de la cama, que se duche, pero era lo que suponía debía hacer como doctor, pero principalmente como amigo.

“Señor Holmes.”

La voz de una mujer sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Sherlock se levantó y lentamente soltó la mano de John.

“Aquí.”

“Pase, por favor. Señor Watson, como usted es su compañero de piso, voy a necesitar hablar con usted también.”

“Si, si, claro”

John observó a Sherlock entrar en el consultorio. Y sintió una chispa de esperanza. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final, espero que les guste.  
> Perdón por hacer capítulos tan cortos, jeje.  
> Gracias por leer :)

Lestrade llamó, y esta vez, después de meses de no hacerlo, Sherlock atendió el teléfono.

“¿Qué?”

“Tengo un caso que es un 9, al menos”

“Te escucho, no seas aburrido.”

John estaba sentado en el sofá pensando qué podría escribir en su blog. Había posteado algunos casos viejos pero no había publicado nada por tres semanas. Obviamente no podía decir “Sherlock está severamente deprimido. Él pasa sus días en cama y yo paso mis días obligándolo a que tome su medicación.” Pero ahora estaba sonriendo, Sherlock hablando con Lestrade era una buena señal. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sherlock había visto al psiquiatra y por fin estaban viendo progresos. Si, Sherlock había tenido algunos efectos adversos menores pero ahora de hecho estaba mejorando, estaba más hablador, corrigiendo la TV de nuevo, inclusive John había accedido al jugar al Clue el sábado y se había divertido mucho sólo viendo a Sherlock deducir de nuevo. Por supuesto, todavía tenía malos días en los que no podía salir de la cama y no quería saber nada con la comida. Pero estaba progresando y John estaba contento.

“¿Tenemos un nuevo caso?”

“Probablemente, pero no era un 9. Lestrade estaba exagerando. Le pedí que me enviara los detalles por mensaje de texto.”

Sherlock resolvió el caso en dos días sin salir del departamento.

Mycroft los visitó el domingo siguiente.

“Dr. Watson, veo que Sherlock ha hecho algunos progresos.”

John puso dos tazas de té en la mesa. Sherlock estaba en el sofá haciendo algo en su computadora, o quizás fuera la de John. En realidad, John estaba tan feliz de que su antigua vida estuviera regresando que no le importaba.

“Si, de hecho, está mejorando.” dijo sonriendo.

“No puedo creer que finalmente lo convenció para recibir tratamiento.”

“Bueno, los dos decidimos que sería lo mejor.”

“No tienes que hacer esto. No voy a forzarte a que te quedes aquí ahora que sabes de…la enfermedad de mi hermano.”

“¿Qué? No. Yo me quedo.”

“No sabías de esto cuando decidiste quedarte. Yo puedo cuidar de él. Me imagino que suele pretender que olvidó su medicación.”

“¿Qué? No, Mycroft. ¿No me escuchaste? Yo me quedo. Aquí en Baker Street. Estaré aquí para él sin importar qué pase. Me voy a fijar que tome su medicación todos los días, lo acompañaré a terapia si él quiere que lo haga, estaré aquí para forzarlo a que come durante sus depresiones y estaré aquí para calmarlo durante sus manías. No entiendes. Él tiene una enfermedad, es verdad, pero puede controlarla, y el apoyo de los amigos y la familia es importante. Espero que entiendas eso de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. Sé que has estado a su lado en el pasado y espero que lo sigas estando cuando te necesitemos. Espero que estemos en la misma página respecto a esto, Mycroft.”

Mycroft terminó su té y se levantó.

“Espero que te des cuenta, hermano, de cuán afortunado eres de tenerme a mí y al Doctor Watson…”

“Cállate y vete, gracias.”

“Siempre tan encantador.”

“John” Sherlock dejó la computadora a un lado, se levantó y buscó su abrigo “Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Lo siento, hermano querido, pero ya conoces la salida.” John tomó su abrigo también y siguió al detective hacia la puerta.

Mycroft se quedó parado en el living de Baker Street. Estaba en lo correcto ese día, cuando John disparó al taxista. Tomó su libreta y escribió una nota: la medicación de Sherlock y la dosis. Mientras caminaba a la puerta notó una nota pegada en la pared al lado de la puerta, sonrió reconociendo el nombre de la psicóloga de Sherlock y la fecha de la próxima consulta.

Sherlock miró a John sentado a su lado en el taxi y sonrió. Recordó aquella vez cuando tenía 14, su primer episodio depresivo y pensó también en el último, meses atrás. Sabía que esto era algo con lo que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida, pero ahora, ahora tenía a alguien a su lado, de hecho alguien dispuesto a aceptar todo de él y se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo momento, por fin, era de verdad feliz.


End file.
